Translatable Skills
by kurei555
Summary: Imagine the "Red" trailer, but in bed, sorta. It's really just my mind in the gutter [WR, smuty smut]


**Translatable Skills**

Ruby loves Crescent Rose. Ruby especially loved it when she 'danced' with Crescent Rose opposite that pack of beowolves on that snowy field.

Ruby also loves Weiss, maybe even more so than Crescent Rose. And she thought this can't be all that different from dancing with Crescent Rose, she just need to modify it, like how she modified Myrtenaster, mmm, weapons. Shaking her head slightly to rid of the other equally fun yet distracting thought, one goal in mind, Ruby sets to work on a different, but way more lovely snowy field.

Scanning the situation at hand, assess and evaluate for vulnerability, Ruby moved toward her first target. She captured those luscious lips with her own, they moved in sync, when she felt quickened breath, she darted her tongue forward seeking permission to engage. Permission granted. Their tongues danced till Ruby hears moaning, first one down. Looking for her next target, she pulled away to leave a trail of kisses from that sensitive spot behind the ear, down the perfect jawline, ending on delicate collarbones. Ruby especially loves the collarbones. Feeling fingers massaging her scalp, Ruby knows she had not missed, another down.

Continue to move at 45 degree angle downward to find her next target, Ruby enveloped the rosy peak with her mouth, gently sucking and circling her tongues around the right while rolling left peak gently in her fingers. When the peaks stiffen, she changed tactic to knead with her left hand while her mouth sucked and pulled on the right one. Once satisfied, Ruby moved back up to kiss those lips, her hands caressed the body below, in one broad downward motion, her hands found the next target. The body type Weiss has is the exact opposite of voluptuous, the lack of plushy body to hug didn't bother Ruby at all. Ruby loves everything about Weiss, including her prissy princess attitude. As a matter of fact, Ruby loves that side of Weiss, it is precisely that personality trait to make Weiss the perfect tsundere, and we all know how tsundere girlfriends are the best. Ahem, she have digressed. Focusing back on sensation at hand (heh), Weiss is well toned, her fencing training made her bottom supple despite her typed physique, those bottoms feel incredible, Ruby noted, an added bonus from their training to become huntresses. Ruby used one hand to squeeze while the other slowly move further down to caressing well toned thigh. Ruby pulled away from their kiss, looking down, smoldering silver meets cerulean blue, as she continue to kiss, lick, and nibble her way south-toward the main target.

The snowy white already glistens from their previous activities, Ruby knows she's not far from achieving her goal.

Darting forward, with a broad upward stroke, followed by quick left right slash motion as if spinning Crescent Rose, she sought for the next target-the bundle of nerve rests at center of her field of vision. Applying gentle pressure, the next upward stroke is steady and slow, covering the entire area. Back to quick circular motions around the swollen nub, her right hand reached up to the perfect mound, rolling in her fingers gently is the already stiffen peak. As Ruby worked, the snowy white pressed closer, seeking friction, which Ruby is more than willing to comply. Lifting Weiss's legs to rest on her shoulders, Ruby pressed the flat of her tongue directly on the nub, moving her tongue muscle without leaving the nub, the downward press of the tongue and upward motion from below prompted Ruby to dip into the entrance. Like firing Crescent Rose in its sniper form, fire, recoil, load, repeat, Ruby moved her tongue in and out in quick succession, suddenly feeling aura pulsing behind her followed immediately by a force pushing her, Ruby smirked, spurred by Weiss's reaction, her tongue moved in the entrance and out to tease the nub from different direction, and in again to begin the sequence anew.

Then Ruby heard low growl coming from below, their eyes connected for a brief second asking for permission, she received a hasty nod. Ruby moved her tongue back out to be replaced with two fingers. Hooking her fingers like the scythe, imitating the vertical spinning motion, the fingers repeatedly hit the soft spongy spot. Low growl quickly turn into high pitched whines and pants, Ruby knows she's very close, for both of them: one to her goal, another to crumble. In order to make the last phase even more pleasant for Weiss, Ruby pressed her tongue on the nub to create constant pressure and friction while the hand that was kneading the perfect mount previously (they really do fits Ruby's hand perfectly) came down to hold Weiss's back to keep her steady. Pumping her fingers in and out even faster, the speed she moved is just short of activating her semblance. Ruby hearing first a long drawn out mewl, feeling tightening around her neck, then around her fingers, finally before trembles coming from below, all signs of a job well done.

Lifting her head up, gently lay Weiss back down on their bed while keeping her hand on Weiss's sex to calm her down from the high, Ruby kissed her way up to her girlfriend with a grin, seeing a flushed and satisfied Weiss, Ruby knew she was right in deciding to modify her fighting sequence for their bedroom activities.


End file.
